


A Traveler Knows a Traveler

by Mira



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-25
Updated: 2006-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira/pseuds/Mira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a good place, I think, even if it does stink."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Traveler Knows a Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> Written for darling [Ciderpress](ciderpress.livejournal.com), who deserves so much more.
> 
> Title from "Pacific Street" by Hem.

Ronon called, "Watch your head!" and Radek ducked. They passed under the arch of a bridge.

"High tide," Eco explained.

Radek was riding in the bow, facing backwards. Eco was at the stern, operating the silent motor that sent the little boat skipping over the water. Ronon sat in the middle, hands gripping the gunwales. He did not, Ronon had said to Radek, enjoy being on the water in such a small vessel. Radek hated it, but somehow found it easier to pretend when being observed by Ronon.

On either side of them, the walls of the canals rose, bluish-grey stones roughly cut from a quarry Radek and Ronon had seen on their way to the island city of Nexia. Major Lorne had flown them in, setting their jumper down in the middle of the main square. Eco had been there, someone Colonel Sheppard's team had set up a trade relationship with. But what they'd offered was Radek's engineering skills in return for food and the opportunity to explore the region for Ancient technology.

Radek hadn't been terribly pleased to be used as a bargaining chip, but he found it difficult to say no to Doctor Weir. Sheppard simply ignored his objections, and Rodney had glared at him from across the conference table, as if challenging him to refuse. "I have more than enough work here in Atlantis," Radek had said mildly, pushing his glasses up his nose to hide his agitation.

"You do," Elizabeth agreed. "So please think of this as a working vacation. Nexia is very beautiful, and the people are lovely."

"Yeah, lovely," Sheppard said. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him.

Radek sighed. He really had no choice; it was kind of Elizabeth to pretend he did, but it also wasted time. "What tools will I need?" he asked Rodney.

"I just emailed you a list," Rodney said, looking into the monitor of his laptop. "Mostly it's your know-how they need, from your mechanical engineering days. They use water power for nearly everything. Maybe you can learn something useful for Atlantis."

Radek didn't even know how to respond to that; the implied slight irritated him, but he was accustomed enough to Rodney to know it wasn't intentional. It was just Rodney. "I'll do my best," he finally said. Colonel Sheppard rolled his eyes and looked sympathetically at Radek, but Rodney didn't notice.

Sheppard said, "I'm going to ask Ronon to go with you, Radek. With Teyla on the mainland for the festival this week, it's a good time."

"Ronon would rather be at the festival," Rodney interrupted him.

Sheppard narrowed his eyes at him but continued. "Major Lorne will be your pilot, and he and Ronon will check security. If Lorne thinks you'll be all right, he'll return. If not, you'll all return."

Radek nodded. He knew Nexia from the many stories he'd heard about it. The colonel's team had visited several times, as had Elizabeth and Major Lorne and other members of the science department. By virtue of its location, Nexia seemed safer than most off-world destinations, and Radek had heard nothing but praise for it, even from Rodney.

"Thank you, Radek," Elizabeth said, rising. "This gesture of goodwill could make a big difference in our future relationship with them. We always need more friends."

"Of course," he said, ducking his head.

Rodney followed him out of the conference room, talking at him. "I'll need an updated list of the projects you're working on and their status, and who would be best to step in, other than me."

"And I want you to work with Ronon on weapons training before you go off-world," Colonel Sheppard added. Radek turned to look at them. Standing together, Rodney looking harried and self-important and even a bit worried; the colonel looking relaxed and rumpled and not very military to Radek's eyes.

"Yes, yes," Radek said. "Rodney, check the shared science server; my projects' status are up-to-date there, as you should know. Colonel, I served in the Czech military as a young man, but I would happy for a refresher course. What time?"

"This afternoon. I'll have Ronon radio you."

Radek nodded at the two of them, and then hurried away. They didn't follow but stood amicably bickering in the corridor about whether they would visit the mainland for the festival, as Sheppard wanted, or stay in Atlantis and work, as Rodney wanted. Radek bet himself that Sheppard would get his way; for a stubborn man, Rodney seemed remarkably susceptible to the colonel's suggestions.

Radek packed quickly; he knew from listening to Rodney and the others what to expect on Nexia. Dress warmly, with lots of extra socks and his most waterproof boots was the advice. He put in several extra batteries for his laptop, plus a notebook and pen, and a copy of Havel's play _Largo Desolato_. He'd been issued a Beretta and appropriate ammunition, which he carefully stored in his backpack. Unlike Rodney, he didn't wear his strapped around his thigh.

He looked around his quarters; he was ready. In some ways, he was anxious to go, to finally see Nexia. He'd been hearing about it for months, ever since Colonel Sheppard's team returned from their first visit. The inhabitants of the island city were by all accounts as friendly as the Athosians.

The next morning, he, Ronon, and Major Lorne left. Elizabeth and the colonel were in the jumper bay to say goodbye; Rodney, slurping coffee in Radek's ear, said goodbye over their radios. "Try not to blow up lab," Radek said, knowing it would piss off Rodney.

"How far from the gate?" he asked Lorne once they were through Nexia's gate.

"Almost half way around the world. They think it's one of the reasons they've stayed safe from the Wraith, that and they don't use it much."

"Low tech," Ronon added. "Technology attracts Wraith."

Lorne nodded. "Very low tech. I guess that's why they need an engineer."

Radek had read Rodney's notes over in preparation, and discussed with Elizabeth why he should go, despite his well-known preference to remain in Atlantis. Nexia was the worst of all worlds for Radek: an archipelago far from the stargate with no Ancient technology. "I cannot swim," he had reminded her, but she'd only smiled sympathetically.

"I have never had to swim there," she said, "nor do I expect you'll need to. They like Rodney, so they'll love you, Radek."

He raised an eyebrow at that, but said no more. Once Elizabeth had made up her mind, he resigned himself to the inevitable. At least Major Lorne and Ronon Dex were with him this time; though he didn't know either of them well, he felt comfortable and safe with them.

He peered out of the jumper's windscreen, watching the miles of water beneath them. Though the stargate was on land, mile after mile of rolling hills had given way to the ocean. "How did you find this place?" he asked.

"In the database," Lorne said. "Teyla's folks had never heard of it."

"Legends," Ronon said. "Thought it was all a myth."

"But it's real enough, and pretty," Lorne said. "Real pretty. Like Venice, only more so."

Radek had been to Venice only once, at a conference about ultra high energy emission. He'd been young then, and had met a beautiful woman from Spain, a tour guide for some if-this-is-Tuesday-it-must-be-Belgium organization, and had missed almost all the conference, spending the time in her hotel room. Elena had been her name. Radek smiled in memory, but of Elena, not of Venice or its canals.

"There it is," Lorne said. Radek rose to better see, but there was only a glittering on the surface of the ocean. It took another forty minutes before he could really see anything.

"Sixty-nine islands, connected by bridges and boats," Lorne said.

Radek could see more, but not sixty-nine islands. "Looks like one big island," he said, shading his eyes against the sparkle of the light bouncing off the water.

"All the bridges," Lorne explained. "You'll see when we land."

He took the jumper in lower and slower, so Radek could see more clearly. Nexia still looked like one big island to him, cut with narrow rivers and tiny creeks. Even closer, though, he found it hard to make out many details; the island city wavered, as if seen through a glass smeared with water.

"Beautiful," Lorne murmured. "I always loved Venice." He glanced at Radek. "Spent time there as a kid; my dad was stationed at Aviano Air Base, near Pordenone, about an hour away from Venice. Nexia reminds me a bit of it, and not just the bridges. Did you know there are no cars in Venice? No trucks or buses; everything is done by water. Or walking. Did a lot of walking in Venice with my mom, when she went shopping." He smiled; in memory, Radek thought.

Then they were over Nexia, silently hovering above a large square. "They call this the meadow," Lorne said, slowly setting the jumper down. The meadow was constructed of glaringly white stone. Despite the jumper's silent descent, people were watching them, hands shading their eyes, little kids waving wildly.

"Welcome, welcome!" a man about Radek's age called to them as the hatch lowered. "Welcome to Nexia!"

"Thank you, Principe," Lorne said. "You remember Ronon Dex?"

"How to forget such a man!" Principe cried, seizing Ronon's hand and shaking it firmly. Radek had to smile. "And you are our scientist, yes?"

"Yes," Lorne said, almost proudly, Radek though. "This is Doctor Radek Zelenka. He knows pretty much everything."

"Major," Radek scolded, embarrassed, but the man seized his hand, too, and shook vigorously.

"Your first time to Nexia! Ah, you are blessed, blessed, dear Doctor."

"Radek, please," he said, and gently released his hand to push his glasses up his nose.

"Radek. And I am the Principe of Greater Nexia and Lesser Misa. But you, Doctor Radek, must call me your friend and benefactor, Ted."

"Ted?" Radek pursed his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Uh, that's what McKay calls him," Lorne said, also trying not to laugh. "Principe, please tell Doctor Zelenka your real name."

"Ah? Well, it is Metrested Dosscaddia."

"Metrested Dosscaddia," Radek pronounced carefully. "May I call you Principe? It seems more fitting."

"Of course." He beamed at Radek, who thought the Principe looked pleased at his effort. Behind him, Radek heard Ronon make a satisfied noise, and Lorne nodded at him. "And this is Eco. He will assist you. Now you will come with us and be settled in your home-away-from-home. Major? Mister Dex?"

The Principe had a kind of entourage, Radek discovered, or at least the Nexians liked to move en masse. Several young men, dressed in bright clothes tied with dark green ribbons, surrounded them, eyeing Radek curiously but kindly. One caught his eye and smiled at him, and to Radek's embarrassment, he felt heat rise to his cheeks. He realized that some of the young men were actually young women, dressed identically, with the same short hair. All very good looking; it must be a requirement to work for the Principe.

Lorne and the Principe were talking about timelines, and Radek knew he should be listening, but he was too distracted by the city around him. Water splashed everywhere, but the smell wasn't the sweet fresh air of Atlantis. He wrinkled his nose and muttered, " _Prdel_."

Ronon's large hand settled on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Smells bad."

"That's why you're here. McKay said you could help."

"McKay just didn't want to work in this stink," Radek muttered, hoping the entourage couldn't hear him.

"Doctor McKay tells us that you have great expertise with the maximal permissible loading of waste into the environment," the Principe called back to him, slowing.

Radek stared at him.

"How much shit can be safely dumped into the water," Lorne said helpfully.

"That is why I am here?" Radek asked. He was going to kill McKay. Preferably by drowning him in shit.

"Yes, my friend McKay assured me you knew much about this. As you can smell, we are in need of assistance. Our lagoon is rising, our population is growing -- something needs to be done."

" _Prdel_ ," Radek said again, more loudly. He wasn't sure what to do.

Ronon nudged him. "Let's get settled," he said.

"Of course!" The Principe clapped his hands and they all hurried on, crossing a small bridge, and then a much larger one, this one rising over a broad canal through which passed small boats loaded with crates of fruit and vegetables, of building supplies, of passengers.

Ronon nudged him. "Turds in the water," he pointed out.

Radek wanted to roll his eyes, but that would be too Rodney-like. Besides, Ronon was right. The smell in the warm sun rose from the slopping water. He frowned at Ronon and the smell, hurrying after Lorne and the Principe. Another two small bridges, very narrow but elaborately decorated with hideous faces, and they began climbing steps into a large building with two columns on either side of the massive front door.

"This will be your office," the Principe told Radek. "It is not what I would wish, but McKay said you would wish to be near the water plant in order to do your work."

Radek looked around. The ground floor was enormous and largely empty, though an office had been created in the back corner. "This overlooks the canal," the Principe said, leading them to the office. Radek walked through it to the long narrow windows; splashing immediately beneath them was a narrow canal. "Very convenient if you wish to go north, but your flying vehicle cannot land any closer than the meadow, and it is quicker to walk from there. I have learned from McKay that you prefer quick to convenient."

Radek really was going to kill McKay, he thought. He glanced around the room; light reflected from the water onto the high ceiling and then to the wall to his left. Ronon stood there, arms folded, eyes narrowed at the glare, but a slight smile on his mouth.

"Now, to the _tranquillo_ ," the Principe directed, and Radek followed everyone up one of the two broad staircases that swept around and up on either side of the ground floor.

"Oh," he said softly. The enormous room looked out both over the canal behind the house, and over a series of little bridges. The floors were the same glossy white as the meadow where Lorne had landed the jumper, and the walls were painted white with pale blue borders. The furniture was sparse, but comfortable to the point of luxurious: two long white sofas with fat brocaded pillows, all white and trimmed in the same pale blue with gold tassels; two matching oversized chairs and ottomans; small tables, some wood, some blocks of stone; and what could only be a bar along one mirrored wall that reflected the watery light. Gauzy white curtains were drawn in the front windows, but the rear were open to the sky.

Still smelled like shit, he thought, but it was truly beautiful shit.

"Is this acceptable?" Eco asked almost nervously.

"It's spectacular," Radek said, heartfelt.

The Principe beamed. "Excellent!," he said. "Well, then, I will leave you to settle in. This entire floor is yours; your colleagues will stay in their usual quarters, in the _armate_ ," the Principe said.

"Wait, no, please," Radek said, almost grabbing at Ronon. "Ah, I would like my friends to also stay here. If they may. If they would like." He backed away from Ronon feeling embarrassed, but the idea of spending the night alone in this enormous building made him uncomfortable.

"Of course," the Principe said. Some of his entourage smirked at each other. "You are our guest; whatever you wish."

"Thank you," Radek said, clearing his throat. "Major? Ronon?"

"Of course we'll stay, Doc," Lorne said cheerfully. "Ronon, too. We'll look after you."

"Then you must all come tonight, to the dinner I am holding in your honor. Eco here will fetch you by canal, at seven bells, just when the day turns. No need to wear a _civette_ , not on your first night in Nexia."

Radek nodded, hoping either Lorne or Ronon knew what a _civette_ was, and whether he had access to one. He waved, feeling like an imbecile, as the Principe swirled out with his entourage, down the stairs, leaving only Eco behind, who bowed. "You must let me know if you need anything. I will arrange for the local markets to accept your credits as the Principe's. To contact me, ask anyone. I will be by regularly." He bowed again, and left, almost running after the Principe.

Radek could hear the Principe and the others exit the rear of the building so he hurried to one of the enormous windows and knelt on the padded bench. Below him, he could see a series of square-ish boats, not like gondolas to his disappointment, but steered like a motorboat, only silently.

" _Do prdele!_ " Radek said, pulling at his hair. "What has that _curak_ gotten me into?"

"Shit," Ronon said. He was leaning against the frame of the next window, arms still crossed, smiling at Radek. Behind him, Lorne looked around them.

"Where the hell are we supposed to sleep?" he asked. "Ronon, let's start looking. Doc, you got everything you need in your pack, or should I go back to the jumper?"

"No, I have everything." Radek walked across the enormous room to the mirrored wall and peered behind the long low bar. " _Napoje!_ " he said, much happier. "Booze, it looks to me." He opened a bottle and sniffed, then another, and poured himself a tiny bit into a squat heavy glass. Sipping it, he closed his eyes. "Ah."

Ronon leaned over the bar to look under it, then pulled out a bottle. "I know this stuff," he said. "Hey, Lorne, we had this on Escha, remember?"

"Jesus, my head still aches. Yeah, I remember. Let's find a place to sleep, settle in, and then I'll have a slug."

They began wandering through the rooms, their footsteps echoing. Radek was very glad they had stayed behind with him. Behind the mirrored wall was a dining room, with a long narrow table and many chairs; more mirrors reflected the watery light. Off to the right of the dining room was what had to be a kitchen, though Radek wasn't sure he could cook in there. They'd have to heat their MREs instead, he thought.

On the left was a hallway leading to three bedrooms and then a very large bedroom. "For you," Ronon said, sticking his head in the door.

"Wow," Lorne said, following Radek in. "This is really nice. Much nicer than where we've been staying."

Ronon grunted in agreement.

"Just tell me," Radek said. "What's going on? What the hell did Rodney do?"

"Fix the water," Ronon said. "He says it smells too bad to work here."

"Specially in the summer," Lorne added. "This is nothing." He turned to face Radek. "Here's the plan, Doc. We'll go to this dinner tonight, and I'll hang around another day. Then you decide whether to stay or go. I'll take you back, or else head back alone. Then I'll be back in a week. These are good people. No Wraith attacks in, like, forever, they say, and McKay agrees -- and so do I. No sign of their weapons, nothing that looks like a battle. They're so far from the gate, and you saw how hard it is to spot the city from the air."

"I'll be fine," Radek said automatically. Ronon nodded.

Bells rang, and Lorne counted aloud. "One, two, three, four, five, six. Shit, we've got to get ready for this fancy-pants dinner. Let's see if the showers work here the way they do at the _armate_." Radek followed them into a large bathroom. "This is a toilet," Lorne said. "Kind of a pain when you have to take a dump, but it works. And hey, look, you got a bathtub. Wow. Jacuzzi, maybe." He started twisting dials and water geysered up. "Whoa!"

Radek put his hand in the water; it was warm, but when he brought it to his face, there was a chemical smell. "What do they treat this with?" he asked.

Lorne shrugged. "That's why you're here."

Radek made a face, but only said, "Go, go. I'm taking the first bath."

"Bet we have our own," Lorne said. "C'mon, Ronon." They left Radek alone in the bright room echoing with the splashing of the fountain of water spilling back down into the tub. He found the mechanism to plug it, and then opened his pack for his dopp kit.

Despite the slight chemical smell, it felt incredible to lie in bubbling warm water and stare out the window into a dazzling blue sky. He liked Nexia; no wonder his colleagues kept returning. He understood Rodney's impulse to help them, even as he resented not being told exactly why he'd been sent. Still, a week in a palace on the grand canal was almost enough to forgive Rodney. Almost.

When he wandered out of his rooms, dressed in his uniform, his hair as neatly combed as he could manage, he found Ronon and Lorne sitting at the window, sipping their drinks. Lorne's hair was damp and his face pink from a fresh shave; Ronon looked more relaxed than Radek could ever remember him before. Lorne was also in his uniform, and Ronon wore a kind of hybrid outfit, with the same trousers that Lorne wore but a soft leather top and, over that, a gauzy brown jacket trimmed with brown ribbons. Radek looked at it closely. "That's like the Principe's people were wearing," he said.

"Yeah. Vico gave it to me last time."

"Vico," Lorne said in a teasing voice, drawing the name out. "Viiiiiico."

"Shut up," Ronon said without heat.

"Wait'll Missus Vico hears about you," Lorne said, but he stood up and stretched, setting his glass down on a shelf. "Okay, it's time to go. The Principe's skiff's here." He led the way down the wide staircase to the ground-level floor, though Radek supposed it should be called the canal-level floor, and out the back to a small quay. Greeting the boatman, he helped Radek aboard, and then took a seat in the bow of the boat, while Ronon sat behind Radek in the stern. He felt protected. Ronon was close enough that he could feel his knees in his back when the little boat rocked, but that was okay.

He looked around. The sun was just sinking behind the skyline, turning the stone buildings a warm gold. He saw they were heavily ornamented with carvings directly in the stone and with woodwork fit on the stone. Everywhere were tiny faces of children, old men, wild animals, stars and ringed planets and fantastic shapes. Everything glittered, blinding Radek in the afternoon sun.

It was warm, too; much warmer outside than in his rooms, and the water smelled worse. He peered over the side of the boat and hoped not to fall in. He felt Ronon's hand on his shoulder, holding him steady despite the rocking of the boat, and glanced back at him gratefully.

When they finally entered the Principe's home, Radek was thoroughly cowed. He was a sophisticated man who had traveled the world and seen much, but never such opulence. He felt incredibly underdressed and had to force himself to stop smoothing his hair.

"Wow," Lorne whispered, looking around as wide eyed as Radek felt. "They never put on the Ritz like this for us."

"What is Ritz?" Ronon asked. Even he looked a bit uncomfortable, Radek thought, and somehow that gave him comfort.

"Fancy. Rich. Really, really nice," Lorne said.

Eco greeted them, and then they were separated then, forced to mingle, the Principe leading Radek around like a prize bull, telling everyone, "This summer will be better, healthier for us all," until Radek wanted to run back to the puddlejumper and home. He saw Ronon with a tall handsome man, and watched as the man, surely Vico, re-tied some of the ribbons on Ronon's jacket. Lorne was surrounded by a circle of very pretty women, flirting outrageously. He did look good in his Air Force uniform, Radek thought. For the first and certainly the only time, he wished he had a tuxedo in the Pegasus galaxy.

For Radek's first dinner in Nexia, he was seated at the Principe's table, between two older women who found him fascinating. The Principe also paid significant attention to him. Radek found all this very gratifying, though the conversation remained centered around Nexia and its politics.

"You see, Honored Doctor," one of the women confided over a salad of mixed greens and chopped vegetables, "we only wish to preserve what we have. By doing so, we both pay tribute to our ancestors and," she lowered her voice and leaned toward Radek's ear, "avoid any _notice_."

He nodded. She meant the Wraith, he was sure.

" Honored Doctor," the other woman added, "preserving what we have is _vital_ , I agree, as does everyone, but there is the small issue of, well, the _odor_."

Radek took an enormous mouthful of salad so as not to laugh.

"Nonsense!" his other partner said firmly. "Our ancestors chose this way of life. It is _safe_."

"Dear ladies," the Principe interrupted. "You are, of course, both as correct as you are beautiful. This is our conundrum, Radek. How to navigate the narrow canal between safety and convenience. Doctor McKay assured us that you are the right man to assist us."

Radek began to imagine different ways to kill Rodney.

"Hey, Doc," Lorne said. Radek looked over his shoulder at him. "You doing okay? Need anything?"

"No, thank you, Major. I am fine."

"Good, good." Lorne bent over to whisper into Radek's ear. "You looked a little tense."

"Just imaging my vengeance on Rodney."

"Oh, hey. We all enjoy that." Lorne grinned at Radek and clapped a hand on his shoulder, then bowed to the Principe. "I'm here to protect Doctor Zelenka, sir," he explained.

"He is most deserving of your attentions," the Principe said. Lorne vanished back to whatever table was reserved for him; Radek couldn't see him through the crowd.

At last, dinner ended, the entertainment wound down, and Radek escaped the Principe, looking for Lorne or Ronon. He finally found Ronon on a balcony overlooking yet another canal, talking quietly with Vico. When Ronon caught Radek's eye, he smiled, that young, free smile that Radek was still getting used to. He put his hand on Vico's shoulder and said something into his ear. Vico turned and smiled at Radek, a welcome and friendly smile.

"It is good of you to help us," Vico said, bowing slightly. "I have heard much about you from Ronon, and am glad you agreed to come."

"Thank you," Radek said, finding it difficult to believe Ronon had ever said anything about him. "Uh, Ronon, do you know where Lorne is? I want to go back to the, uh, to go home."

"I'll take you," Ronon said. "I think Lorne found another place to spend the night."

"But don't you -- I mean, you and Vico?" Radek asked quietly.

Ronon grinned at him but didn't answer.

"Good night," Vico called after them. Radek waved, leaning back to look around Ronon.

"Come on," Ronon said. "Or that Principe guy'll keep you talking all night. Didn't think Sheppard would ever get away from him, if McKay hadn't butted in."

"That's McKay," Radek said, yawning. He paused, looking around, and let Ronon lead him through the house, down a flight of stairs, and onto the quay where one of the many little boats waiting there pulled toward them. Two moons floated overhead: one a pale, pale rose in color, the other a warmer yellow, almost orange. He wondered what they did to the tides on this planet.

He dozed in the gently swaying boat, the sound of the water sloshing against the canal walls echoing through the night. The smell was better now, not as strong, through still present. He wondered if he really could make a difference to their waste management system. Nexia was too beautiful to smell like a sewer.

Ronon shook him awake and helped him climb the steps from the quay into the house, and then up to the floor where his bed awaited him. "Thank you," he said, wiping his eyes. "That was -- different."

Ronon grinned at him. "I'll be next door," was all he said.

In the night, Radek woke to hear voices; Ronon and Lorne talking. He wondered where Lorne had been; with one of those pretty women who had been flirting with him earlier? On some kind of reconnaissance mission? Or just drinking with the Principe? He rolled over and went back to sleep.

"I was not with a woman," Lorne told him in the morning, frowning over his coffee. "On a mission? Jesus."

"Sorry," Radek said, adding sugar to his coffee. "But they were all pretty, and obviously taken with you. And I couldn't find you to take me home."

"I was talking to Eco, the Principe's assistant, about whether or not I should leave you here or stay with you."

"Stay," Radek said instantly. "It's a vacation for you, I think. Parties and boats and women."

Lorne grinned at him. "That's what Eco said. He invited me to dinner with his family tonight."

"Go," Ronon said, sitting next to Radek with a big bowl of peeled juicy fruit, like peaches or nectarines, Radek thought, eyeing it enviously. "He's trying to marry off one of his daughters, you know."

Lorne grinned even more and took a big bite of his toast.

"I'll tell you what," Radek said. "Stay tonight. Tomorrow fly back to the gate and see if Atlantis needs you. If not, stay here. Tell them I need your help, not for security, but your engineering skills."

Lorne raised his eyebrows. "Think they'll buy that?"

"Why not?"

"The Principe's men are here," Ronon said, nodded toward the windows open onto the canal. "I can hear them talking."

"Here to take us to the waste management plant, I suppose," Radek said. He stole a slice of fruit from Ronon's bowl, licking his fingers appreciatively. "Who is coming with me?"

"We both will," Lorne said.

The waste management system was enormous and convoluted. Radek finally persuaded one of their tour guides to show him a plan of it, but when unrolled, the pieced-together papers covered a table as long as the Precipe's dining room table from the night before. He sighed. "Is there any way I can take this with me? I would like to study it before I proceed."

There was much discussion and some argument, with Ronon and Lorne standing at his shoulders looking sternly at the men and women from the waste management _consosatio_. At last, they handed over the enormous plan, carefully rolled up and placed in a long leather tube. "I'll take good care of it," Radek said, a little sorry he'd asked but too embarrassed to decline it after all the fuss.

He was happy to collapse onto one of the long sofas in his new home, and close his eyes against the brilliant sunshine. He felt a presence and looked up to see Ronon looming above him.

"You okay?"

He nodded. "Tired. Bit of a headache." Ronon left abruptly, but returned with a bottle of water. He squatted in front of Radek and watched him drink, them handed him a damp hand towel. Radek wiped his face and the back of his neck. "Thank you," he said, surprised at Ronon's thoughtfulness, and then ashamed of his surprise.

"Rest," Ronon said. "I'll wait for you."

He wondered what Ronon was waiting for, but obediently closed his eyes and within minutes, was sleeping, dreaming of being rocked on the glittering water.

When he woke, it was nearly dark. Ronon sat studying the plan, which he'd spread out on the floor, weighted down with clever carvings of tiny animals that Radek had noticed on the bookshelves and in etageres. Lorne sat in the big chair, light over his shoulder, reading a book. There was a scent of something good in the air, over the scent of waste.

"Hey," Ronon said, smiling at him. "Hungry? Lorne and I ate but there's stuff left."

"The Principe sent food over," Lorne said. "Good, too. Something like vichyssoise, and different kinds of bread, and a weird salad."

Radek was suddenly starving. "God, yes," he said, sitting up.

"I'm still hungry," Ronon said.

"Well, I wouldn't object to another bite," Lorne agreed, and they settled at the dining room table.

"See anything? On the plan?" Radek asked Ronon, gesturing with his bread.

"Bullshit," Ronon said. He swallowed. "They call it the waste management plant, but it's just a system of washing the shit out to sea. No treatment of anything."

Lorne made a face. "Eating here," he said.

Radek waved at him. "Nothing?" he said to Ronon. "I can't believe that. These people are so civilized."

"Remember," Ronon said seriously, "the Wraith look for technological advances. Sateda was destroyed because we posed a tiny threat, and we were far advanced compared to these people."

"But you could hide a sewage plant," Radek argued. "Easily. In fact, wouldn't it be better to? To hide the, uh, effluent?"

Lorne dropped his bread and sighed heavily, sipping at his wine. "Where does the water come? The ocean is salty and, well."

"Artesian wells," Radek said. "Some very old, apparently, but still flowing."

Ronon nodded. "They're on those plans. Fresh water wells. But can you build a treatment plant?"

Radek smacked himself in the forehead. "I'm a physicist," he said. "Yes, an engineer, but not _that_ kind of engineer. I really will kill Rodney when I see him."

"But can you build one?" Ronon asked again.

Radek leaned back in his chair, biting his lip. "Okay. Let's think. They've obviously collecting the, the sewage, to get it to the canals. So we need to get it to a treatment plant instead."

"So let me understand," Lorne said. "There's no problem with fresh water, at least until the wells run dry. But the waste management plant is really just a bunch of pipes leading out into the ocean." Radek nodded. "You're suggesting that the pipes should be redirected into a real management plant." Both Radek and Ronon nodded this time. "Is that do-able?"

Radek sighed. "Probably. Maybe. Expensive and time-consuming, though. Let me do some research."

"Finish eating," Ronon said, pointing at Radek's bowl of soup.

Lorne grinned to himself and took another sip of his wine.

Radek was up late, since he'd had such a long nap. Lorne went on to bed to read, but Ronon sat on the balcony overlooking the canal, watching the moons over Nexia. He set aside his laptop, stretched, and walked outside to stand next to where Ronon sat. "It's beautiful here," he finally said, fidgeting a bit. "No wonder Elizabeth and the others keep coming back."

Ronon nodded. "I like it."

"Does it remind you of, of Sateda?"

He shook his head, and Radek saw little glints in his hair; beads he'd strung in his dreads. "Nothing like. This is all wood and stone and water. Not like Sateda, not like Atlantis, not like anyplace I know."

"In all the years you ran?" Instantly, Radek felt like an insensitive idiot, but Ronon only shook his head again. Radek sighed and leaned against the balcony railing, watching the moons' lopsided reflections undulate in the dark water beneath him. The soft sound of the water sloshing against their quay and the canal walls was soothing. Looking around at the dark houses lining the canal, he realized how late it was. "You should be in bed," he told Ronon awkwardly.

"So should you," Ronon said, but he stood up. So near him, Radek became aware again of how tall Ronon was, how rangy and lean, and muscled in a way Radek never had been, even as a young man in the military.

"Yeah," he whispered, and after another awkward moment, turned. Ronon followed him, drawing the curtains closed, turning out all the lights but one. "Good night," Radek whispered. He watched Ronon disappear into his room, and then went into his own.

It was warmer in his bedroom than it had been in the _tranquillo_ , so Radek opened the windows wider, and kept the curtains back. With the lights out, he didn't think anyone could see him, and he doubted if anyone would care. He stepped out of his trousers and pulled off his tee-shirt, but left on his pants. He lay on top of his bed. Listening carefully, he could faintly hear the water. Lorne was snoring; he knew that snore by now. Probably Ronon was waiting for him to start snoring. Radek smiled at that comforting thought.

He spent the next two days reading and thinking, and then said to Ronon, "I need to see how they collect the waste." Without a word, Ronon stood and they went down to the main canal where they could wave down a water taxi. Lorne was at the stargate checking in with Atlantis again; Radek hoped he wouldn't be called back. He'd been enjoying himself, and Radek thought he deserved it. Radek had tried to talk Ronon into going out with Lorne, too; the young women and men were all interested in Ronon, and for good reason, Radek thought. But except for an occasional visit from Vico, Ronon seemed to prefer staying with Radek. "You that fascinated by sewage?" Radek asked him on their way to the waste management plant. Ronon just grinned at him.

Radek thought Ronon stayed back a little after that, which made him sorry he'd said anything. It was a quiet day at the waste management plant; probably every day was. Radek had begun to believe the Nexians weren't all that interested in improving their system. Probably Rodney had insisted on it, delicate flower that he was.

Radek grinned to himself at the thought. He and Ronon were wandering through narrow cobblestone streets, following another oversize map, this one showing the collection pipes for this neighborhood. They were mostly underground, but sometimes they would cross the canal. They didn't dump into the water until they reached the very edges of the island, forming large underground spokes.

They paused crossing a larger bridge, another high arch. Ronon said, "Why does Lorne call this _Venice_?"

Radek pushed up his glasses. "On Earth, there is a city like this. Not as big, but built with canals. _Ostrovn  
more_, ah, an archipelago." At Ronon's look, he added, "A collection of small islands. In Venice, as here, they connected the islands with little bridges. It's a very old city, and very beautiful. The major told me he grew up near there."

Ronon nodded and looked down the canal. "Peaceful here," he said. "Vico told me that no Wraith have ever been here. That some people used to live near the stargate, but that it was too dangerous. They were either captured by the Wraith, or they came here."

"Just good sense," Radek said briskly. "And did you notice that from the jumper the city is hard to see? Very clever design, I think."

"Were the Ancients here, too?"

"I don't think so. Colonel Sheppard would have known, yes? Did he say anything to you?"

Ronon smiled, a little sad. "He is happy here. He goes off with McKay and they come back happy. It's a good place, I think, even if it does stink."

They laughed. "I think so, too," Radek said, smiling up at Ronon.

"You're so different from McKay," Ronon said, growing serious. "I thought all the scientists would be the same because so many of you yell and fight. But you don't."

"Oh, I've yelled at McKay a few times."

"But you hold your own. You don't let him bully you, but you don't bully him."

"Sometimes I do," Radek said, feeling compelled to honesty. "I respect Rodney's abilities, and though I'll deny this if you tell him, I even like him as a person. Maybe love him, a little. But he is not always right. He is too quick sometimes. It is good to remind him.

"And he is good for me. Like playing tennis with a better player. He makes me smarter."

Ronon looked puzzled but didn't ask anything more. They leaned against the heavily carved wooden railing and watched the play of the sunlight on the canal water. A little boat, what Lorne called a skiff, came toward them, and as it drew near, the passengers called a greeting to them. They waved, and watched as the skiff passed beneath them and emerged into the sunlight on the other side.

"Well, back to work," Radek sighed. He unrolled the map and studied it. "We are near here, yes? I think this will smell very bad."

"That's where it goes into the ocean?"

"I think so. Or we need another map."

They walked on, and Radek was right; it did smell bad. The homes weren't nearly as nice; he supposed that made sense. They reached a block of buildings and had to walk up and down a while before Ronon discovered a passageway through them, one flight of stairs above, and then they looked out onto the ocean.

Sure enough, the smell was even stronger where they stood. "Don't see anything," Ronon said, leaning over the edge.

"Careful," Radek said, grabbing at him. There was no railing on this side, just the ledge. "I don't know what they were thinking. Aren't they worried about their children?"

"I don't see anything," Ronon said, pointing out to see. "No pipes, nothing."

"Neither do I." He unrolled the map again, more cautiously. "There's not enough detail." He looked up. "I guess the pipes run out a ways. I thought they'd be pouring into the water right here, but it makes more sense this way." He took a deep breath and wrinkled his nose. "Let's go."

"What next?" Ronon asked while they waited at a water taxi station.

"Develop a water treatment plan, come up with a design, offer it to them, see what they want." He shrugged. "Go home."

A taxi splashed up, letting several passengers off, and then Radek and Ronon climbed into it.

Lorne was dozing in the _tranquillo_ , and blinked sleepily at them when they entered. He yawned and said, "Weir's coming."

Ronon flopped down in the big chair. "What?"

Lorne yawned again. "Weir wants to come through. Doctor Beckett says she needs a rest, and Eco told her that the Principe would like her to visit. I guess she likes it here." There was a sudden silence as they contemplated the Principe and Elizabeth. "Anyway, she'll be here tomorrow, and we're all invited to another big party at the Principe's."

Radek tried not to groan but, oh god, the thought of having to entertain his boss's boss while he dealt with shit, literally, was too much. He glanced at Ronon, who looked bemused. "I'm going to get some dinner," he said, struggling up from the chair. "Anyone coming?"

Ronon, predictably, nodded, and Lorne, yawning and rubbing his face, said, "Yeah, just let me wash up a bit."

Weir's coming didn't make too many changes in Radek's life in Nexia, and for that he was grateful. The only differences were he couldn't walk around their flat half-clothed, and they ended eating dinner out most nights. Radek enjoyed the food, but he resented the time away from his research.

However, he also learned more about Nexian society, and began to wonder why he was really there. "Do you think they really want a different system?" he muttered to Ronon one afternoon after listening to a slow-paced argument at the waste management plant. Radek was used to doing things, not negotiating. He counted himself lucky that Rodney wasn't here. He'd either have a heart attack or kill one of the locals in frustration with their dilatory attitude.

Ronon shook his head. "Just talk. That Principe is elected. He wants to look good and get re-elected. That's why Weir's here, too. Vico says it makes him look good."

Well, Radek agreed with that. The Principe did indeed look better with Elizabeth Weir on his arm at all these dinners and entertainments. "Looking is more important that doing," he said, and Ronon grinned at him.

Elizabeth didn't look as good, though. Radek saw why Carson had wanted her to come to Nexia. She was over-tired; her eyes shadowed, and he had seen at once that she'd lost weight. Lorne was a gallant escort to her, and both Radek and Ronon tried to take care of her. The Principe had first claim on her time, but Lorne managed to block him three days out of five. Radek thought this was a good thing. He also thought Elizabeth knew what Lorne was doing and appreciated it. They were an attractive couple, especially by the end of her first week in Nexia. She had started to relax, and the color had come back to her face.

They fell into a new routine. All of them woke early; the sun streaming through the many windows woke them, as did the sound of the skiffs chugging past carrying produce and bread to the little markets. Lorne or Ronon would make a quick run to the corner market and bring back their breakfast: fresh bread or rolls, square blocks of crumbling white cheese, a bowl of fruit or vegetables, while Radek made coffee. Elizabeth wore a silky white robe and glowed in the morning sunshine on the terrace. That was Radek's favorite part of the day.

Then Ronon and Radek would either return to the waste management plant, to interview some of the workers, or poke through the library of maps and plans and specs from earlier times, or sometimes sit in the _tranquillo_ and study the documents Radek had about building a water treatment plant. "This will never happen," Radek finally said to Ronon, stretching. Ronon lay flat on his back on the cool floor; it was an especially hot afternoon. They'd traipsed all over another sector of Nexia, looking for the effluent pipes. By now, Radek knew how old the pipes were; they had been laid literally a millennium earlier.

Ronon agreed. "No way is anyone going to dig up the old pipes and replace them." They looked at each other.

"We're here for the same reason the Principe has Elizabeth here," Radek said quietly. Elizabeth was in her room, but he didn't want her to overhear. "Just for show."

Ronon nodded, and sat up. "Beer," he said. Radek thought it was the best idea all day.

In the evenings, they were ferried to various parties. Elizabeth was especially beautiful the night that Ronon and Radek decided to give up on the building project. She wore a gold dress and little sparkly things in her hair. Lorne dressed in black, with gold trim to match Elizabeth's dress. Radek thought that, with Lorne's dark hair, he looked very fine standing next to Elizabeth's brilliance.

He and Ronon both wore black as well, but he thought Ronon carried it off much better. He noticed Ronon watching him as he mixed with the crowd after dinner. He felt comforted by Ronon's presence, and smiled at him from across the room.

"You look well tonight, Radek," Elizabeth said, startling him. "Dare I say happy?"

"Oh, yes, a bit. Aren't you?"

She smiled at him, and he saw that the shadows under her eyes were gone. Lorne looked happily at her; well, he had taken good care of her. "I'm very proud of the work you're doing," she said.

"Oh, well, Elizabeth, we must talk --" he started, by then the Principe came up with a very tall man. Both looked sour.

"My dear Elizabeth," the Principe said. "This is the Qadi. Although," he added even more sourly, "he hopes to be Principe."

The Qadi bowed, taking Elizabeth's hand. "It is an honor," he said. "When I am Principe, I hope we will continue our good friendship."

"Of course," Elizabeth said. Lorne stepped closer to her and touched her lightly on her elbow. The Qadi was almost as tall as Ronon, so both the Principe and Lorne seemed diminished to Radek. He pursed his lips, watching them.

The Qadi looked coolly at Lorne. "Your husband?" he asked Elizabeth.

Lorne said, "Yes," very quickly and firmly, lifting his chin in a Rodney-like gesture, Radek thought. He also admired how quickly Lorne had reacted.

The Principe looked horrified. "I didn't -- when did -- oh. Oh." He straightened and took a step away from Elizabeth. "Obviously."

The Qadi raised his eyebrows, then bowed to Lorne and Elizabeth. "Your family and servants are always welcome in Nexia. We hope you will visit often, perhaps make a second home here with us."

"Perhaps," Lorne said, drawing Elizabeth back a step. Like a dance, Radek thought. First the Principe backed away, then Lorne and Elizabeth. The Principe took another step back, and then the Qadi did.

"What the hell?" Lorne whispered when both the Qadi and the Principe had disappeared into the thickening crowd of revelers. "We should go."

Ronon was at Radek's side instantly, and the four of them slipped quietly through the crowd. Unfortunately, all of them were well known by now, and many stopped them to chat, or just to smile.

They didn't speak again until they were home; not even in the skiff did they mention what had happened. Once in their quarters, though, Lorne began to pace. "I think we should go back to Atlantis," he said.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked. "Nothing happened. They both invited us to stay. I don't want to cause offense. This is such a lovely place, and safe from the Wraith. We need it, Major."

"Doctor Weir," he started, and then said, "Elizabeth." He took her hands. Radek felt Ronon's hands on his shoulders and he looked back and up to see Ronon tilt his head: let's go, he said silently. Radek followed Ronon up the hall and into his room.

"Do you think there's a problem?" he asked Ronon. He trusted Ronon's judgment in these matters, Radek realized. He sat on Ronon's bed as Ronon leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"No," Ronon said. "Just that Lorne and Weir should stop dancing."

"Dancing -- you mean metaphorically." Radek remembered how quickly Lorne had claimed Elizabeth as his wife. He nodded. "I think so, too."

They sat quietly for a while. Radek took off his shoes and undid his collar; Ronon did the same. They heard Elizabeth's and Lorne's voices for a while, but very soft, not raised in an argument. Radek wondered if Elizabeth had known how Lorne felt before tonight, or if she had been as surprised as he had been. He thought Ronon had known, though.

He yawned, and stood up. "I'm going to bed. Tomorrow will be here soon enough."

Ronon stared at him, his dark eyes unreadable, and watched him leave.

Radek didn't ask where Lorne had spent the night when he rose the next morning to make coffee. However, Lorne and Elizabeth were already on the terrace, quietly talking. Ronon came in with two baskets smelling of warm bread and the sweet rose-colored fruit Radek liked so much. While the coffee dripped, he peeled and sliced the fruit, then poured a dollop of cream over it. "Nothing like this in Atlantis," he said to Ronon, who was slicing bread.

"What shall we do today?" Elizabeth asked when Radek and Ronon settled at the table with her and Lorne. "I have more energy today than I have since I arrived. Perhaps we could see some sights?"

"There's a museum," Lorne said, buttering a slice of bread. "Ronon's friend Vico told me about it. It's the history of Nexia, how it came to be built."

"I'd like to see that," Elizabeth said happily, and bit into her bread.

Radek sighed; not his idea of a good time, but probably better than hiking along a narrow canal stinking of the shit floating out to sea. Ronon looked at him, eyebrows raised, a small smile playing on his lips. "What?" Radek asked him. Ronon shrugged, and took a bite of fruit, then licked his juicy fingers.

Vico met them at the museum; it turned out that he worked there, in acquisitions. "When any construction takes place, I do the pre-construction survey and determine the archaeological potential of the site. Sometimes the site proves so important that the plans are changed to preserve it. But more often the artifacts are removed and brought here. Come with me." They followed him deeper into the enormous building; Radek noticed again how many little faces peered out at him from the shadows and corners, from the ceiling beams and the water pipes, decorating the lanterns and sconces, the stairwells and the railings.

Elizabeth and Lorne stayed with Vico, listening closely to him as he talked, but Radek dawdled a bit, enjoying the building as much as its contents. Behind him walked Ronon, and Radek was very aware of him. Since they'd come to Nexia, he'd spent most of his time with Ronon and had come to appreciate his quiet presence.

Vico led them into another large room, lit as if it were underwater, with deep blue light rippling over their faces. In the center was another room, made of glass and filled with water. Radek walked up to it and touched the glass; it was warm. He polished his glasses on his shirt-tail, and peered inside.

The water was murky blue, moving restlessly. A pump, Radek thought, circulating it within the tank. He pressed his forehead against the glass and put his cupped hands around his eyes. He heard Vico say, "We tried to keep it _in situ_ , but of course, that wasn't possible. This is as close as we could come."

"I don't see anything," Elizabeth said. "What am I looking for?"

"Nothing spectacular," Vico said. "Unless you consider something that's existed for nearly two millennia without being touched as spectacular."

Then Radek realized he was looking at the wooden piles upon which Nexia had been built. "How old are these?" he asked.

"I believe they are among the oldest, so perhaps fifteen hundred years," Vico said.

"How can that be?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Wood doesn't decay under water, and these have been immersed since they were first sunk. The city had to rebuild the main port to the south; the piles were, as you see, still in good shape, but the stonework above them had absorbed so much salt that it shattered. I have to admit that the only reason we took these piles was to study them; they would have stood another fifteen hundred years, I believe."

"They're carved," Ronon said suddenly, and Vico smiled at him warmly.

"That's why we took them. Look carefully. See the faces? They are still among us: the strong nose, the sharp cheekbones, the high eyebrows, the slanted eyes." He stared into the tank. "I see those faces every day, and here, from so long ago, they are again."

Radek turned his attention back to the piles; there were four of them, each at least twelve feet tall. As he studied them, he realized the four pieces must have once been one that had been separated to fit into this display. They weren't heavily carved, but deeply, so the faces still could be made out. Watching him watch them, just as they had watched under the city for so many, many years.

"Beautiful," he murmured. He heard Ronon hmm in agreement behind him. He adjusted his gaze and saw Ronon's reflection. He looked young and solemn and a little sad.

Vico took them around to other exhibits, and even back into the workrooms, but Radek was thinking about the wooden piles that had been disturbed for no reason other than to put them on display. No longer necessary, no longer bearing the weight of an entire city, just part of an exhibition.

"You've been quiet," Elizabeth said to him in the water taxi back to their home.

He shrugged. "So much to do, but it never gets done," he told her. And then he realized that was true. "Elizabeth, they will never build the waste management plant. The Principe and the Qadi are just using it as a, I don't know. As a tool in their political struggle." He suddenly felt defeated. "The water will always stink here."

Elizabeth looked at Lorne, sitting next to her. He shrugged. "Radek is probably right. I haven't seen any urgency in this matter, despite what the Principe told us. Once it's decided who will be Principe for the next term, I think they'll be even less interested."

"But we're still safe here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah," Ronon said. He was sitting close enough to Radek that he could feel Ronon nod. "They want us here. We're from the City of the Ancients, but they protect us. They like us here."

"I agree," Lorne said. "I've talked to a lot of people, and Doctor Zelenka is quite popular here." He grinned at Radek. "He's been making friends." Radek couldn't think what he meant. "You've added to the economy. All the boat trips you and Ronon take, all the times you visit the different plants and treatment facilities -- people get paid and they get prestige. They'll be putting up a statue of you in that museum soon."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Radek asked sharply. He felt embarrassed by his lack of insight.

Lorne shrugged again. "I wasn't sure; it's not as though anyone's come right out and told me. But if you don't think anything will get built, well, it only makes sense. We're just for show. A popular show, that's for sure, but just for show."

Radek sighed, and glanced at Ronon. "All that work," he said helplessly.

"It was fun," Ronon said, surprising him. "I liked it."

Radek had, too, he realized. He loved taking those walks with Ronon at his side, talking desultorily about their lives in Atlantis, on Sateda, on Earth. He liked Ronon's companionship. He liked how the city's inhabitants had left them alone except when they wanted to be shown something or ask questions. He'd liked learning how things worked, and he'd learned a lot in Nexia -- that even sewage could be interesting in its own way. He might even be able to apply some of the plumbing lessons he'd learned here in Atlantis.

Now he shrugged. "What should we do?" he asked Elizabeth.

She leaned back on her hands, looking up in to the cloudless sky. Her face had some color, and her eyes no longer were circled with exhaustion. "Would it be negligent of me to suggest that we stay here and play?" she finally ask. Lorne smiled, and Radek did, too.

"Stay and play," Lorne said. "We can do that, ma'am."

She smiled gratefully at him. "Just for a little while, then. A few days, no more."

Radek turned to Ronon. "I guess there's no need for you to hike with me," he said, a bit sadly. "You could go out and meet people your own age. Vico would be happy to show you around, I'm sure."

Ronon looked startled, and a little offended. "You don't want me around?" he said quietly.

"No! I mean, that's not what I meant." Radek scratched his head, aware how wild his hair was from the wind and humidity. "I just thought you'd prefer it. I'm not a lot of fun."

"You're fun," Ronon said flatly, and closed his mouth. Radek felt oddly flattered.

When they arrived home, they discovered Eco waiting for them. He bowed. "The Principe invites you to a formal dinner tomorrow night at his residence. At the seventh bell. Please wear your _civetti_." He bowed again, and swiftly left in a little skiff.

"What's a _civette_?" Radek asked. "Where do we get one?"

"Oh dear," Elizabeth said. "Formal. Does anyone have the right clothing? I can't wear my uniform."

"Shopping," Lorne groaned. "Oh my god, we have to go shopping."

"Well, nothing's open now," Elizabeth said. "I'm going to take a nap. Then dinner, and then shopping."

"Shopping," Lorne muttered as they went up the stairs. Radek agreed.

He went, though; all of them did. Elizabeth seemed to know where she was going and directed the water taxi to a large plaza surrounded by shops and, Radek was pleased to see, a little cafe. They strolled the circumference, window shopping, Elizabeth said; strategizing, Lorne said. Elizabeth found a merchant selling dresses. Gowns, rather, Radek thought. He hesitated at the entrance, but Lorne turned to grin at him. "I think I've got this covered, Doctor Zelenka," he said, and Radek was happy to take the hint.

He and Ronon slid through the growing crowd, looking into the windows and at the quay-side displays. As evening drew on, more people came into the plaza, talking, sipping and nibbling, laughing. Some embraced, a small band began to play, and others began to dance. Lights came on, casting long shadows across the plaza, and Radek wove his way from dark to light to dark.

Ronon stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Here," he said. A light was in Radek's eyes, so he stepped closer to Ronon. A display had been set up of three cardboard men wearing the kind of clothing Radek had seen on the Principe. Masks were tied across the head-shape, with eye holes. " _Civetti_ ," he added.

" _Do prdele_ ," Radek said. Formal wear and a fucking mask. Well, at least Rodney wasn't here to tease him.

They went into the shop, a leather-and-wool smelling place, and were greeted by an elderly man wearing a wristband stuck with many pins. "Welcome, welcome," he said, bowing slightly. "I see at once what you need."

"We have a dinner tomorrow night," Radek said, but the man had already turned away and was riffling through the racks of clothing.

"I am Levas," the man said. "You are the visitors. Welcome to Nexia. Now, you must stop wearing those things. You are among the civilized here, yes? You cannot wear those, and certainly not for tomorrow's dinner." He pulled out a jacket and held it up to Radek. "Hmm. Color is right, but the shape, not so much." He shoved the jacket back into its slot in the rack and started hunting again. "The tall one, you are Ronon? You will want with leather, I know. Just a moment and let me get your friend sorted." He pulled out two more jackets, nodding at them, and then what Radek could only describe as a jumpsuit.

"Oh, no," he said firmly, crossing his arms.

Levas stared at him, eyes wide. "You cannot continue in public like _that_ ," he finally said, taking a deep breath. "Especially not at the Principe's dinner, I tell you. Not this dinner." He shoved the clothing into Radek's arms. "Go, change. I will fit you." He turned his back on Radek, who sputtered indignantly, feeling a fool.

"Shit," he muttered, wondering where he was supposed to change, but another man, presumably Levas' assistant, led him behind a black fabric-draped screen. To Radek's embarrassment and relief, the man stayed to show him how to climb into the weird jumpsuit. There was an especially awkward hiatus when the man left for a moment and returned with different underwear for Radek. Black, tight, and as small as a Speedo. He wondered if Ronon would be wearing one as well, and grinned to himself.

The jumpsuit wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as he feared. There was a discreet opening hidden in a fold so he could piss -- or fuck, he thought, laughing to himself -- and the material was soft and stretchy. The legs were too long, and the neck fit uncomfortably, but when he finally looked in the brown-flecked mirror, he thought he looked slimmer. He ran his fingers through his hair, and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Come, come," Levas called to him from the other side of the screen. "Rumo will help your friend now." Radek permitted himself to be bullied onto a small step-stool, then Levas knelt and began pinning up the legs.

"Can you fix the neck?" Radek asked.

"Yes, yes, of course. Let me finish this." In a moment, he had Radek step down and walk. "Yes, excellent. Good choice. This is for you. Now, the neckline." He studied Radek's throat, lifting his chin and turning his head. "You have a heavy beard. Shave before you dress." He attached more pins around Radek's neck, who held his head very still and barely breathed, afraid of being stuck.

"Now the jacket," Levas said. He held up several next to Radek, studying him with narrowed eyes before having Radek try one on. It was too long in the arms, but Radek instantly fell in love with the fabric. Somehow it was simultaneously as soft as cashmere yet as firm as tweed, and a rich chocolate color highlighted with flecks of fold. Then Levas took a pale blue strip of cloth and draped it around Radek's throat. He smiled, looking approvingly at Radek for the first time.

"Huh," Ronon said. Radek looked up at Ronon, who stared at him.

"Okay?" he asked nervously. "Will they laugh?"

"I'll break their necks if they do," Ronon said grimly. "Looks good."

"So do you," Radek said. Ronon was also dressed in a jumpsuit, his black but with a deep green shimmer to it. His jacket was bulkier than Radek's, and a bit longer, trimmed with chocolate leather and the same deep green. Radek thought he looked like a movie star. "You need an entourage."

Ronon raised an eyebrow, but Levas was already pinning his sleeves and neckline, saying, "Don't move; you want to be hurt? I can hurt you, young man."

Ronon grinned at Radek.

In less than an hour, they staggered out of the shop. Rumo, Levas' assistant, promised he'd have the garments at their place by noon tomorrow. "And shave," he told Radek sternly, crossing his arms and watching them drift into the crowd.

"I need a drink after that," Radek said. Ronon led the way to the café where they ordered a half-liter of the local sparkling wine, _hari_. They'd started on another bottle when Lorne and Elizabeth turned up, Lorne looked as ragged as Radek felt.

"No more shopping, ever," he said fervently, waving at the server and holding up two fingers.

"Evan, you looked wonderful," Elizabeth said.

Lorne rolled his eyes. "Jumpsuit," he said succinctly.

Radek nodded. "We also. And, ah," he glanced at Elizabeth, "new underwear."

Lorne hung his head. Elizabeth blushed slightly, but smiled. "I heard that all the way across the store," she said.

"No one on Atlantis hears about this, right?" Lorne said, raising his head to stare into each of their eyes. Radek nodded.

At two bells the next day, Rumo turned up in a skiff bearing not only Radek and Ronon's new clothes, but Elizabeth' s and Lorne's as well. "Gift from the Principe," he said to the men, but to Elizabeth, he bowed deeply and said, "A gift from the Qadi."

Lorne took her dress. "Thanks," he said abruptly. Radek raised his eyebrows sympathetically at Rumo.

"I will help you dress," Rumo said uncertainly.

Radek looked at Lorne and Ronon. Sighing, he said, "In fact, I will need some guidance. Perhaps you can show me, and I will show the others?"

"I'll watch," Ronon said.

"Come up," Elizabeth said, and they all trooped upstairs. Elizabeth disappeared into her room, and Radek led the others into his. "You should be guinea pig," he said to Ronon, who shook his head.

"You volunteered."

"So. Show me again how this clothing works." Radek pulled off his clothes, trying to be nonchalant. After all, both Ronon and Evan were military men and spent a good part of their day in locker rooms. And Rumo was discreet and kind, standing between Radek and the others until he was clothed.

Lorne raised his eyebrows. "Isn't there a way to do up the fly? Opening?"

"Why?" Rumo asked.

Radek thought Lorne didn't know how to respond. Nor did he. Ronon just laughed, startling Radek. Radek leaned forward, trying to see if he was gaping open. "No, you're okay," Lorne told him. "Just, last night."

Ronon laughed again, and Radek joined him. "I'm more worried about tonight," he said.

Rumo looked blankly at them, shaking his head. "I don't understand. Is there some secret?" They couldn't answer him, of course, so he finished showing Radek how to drape the blue scarf around his throat, and how Ronon should tie the waist of his jacket. Radek saw that Lorne's colors were black, of course, with a shimmering highlight of shell pink. He looked very good.

"Now, your lady?" Rumo asked Lorne. "Levas wishes me to be sure she is happy with the gown. It would reflect badly on the Qadi were she not."

Lorne pulled off his dress clothes and grew serious as he transformed into a military man again. "This way, Rumo." He led Rumo down the hall, calling Elizabeth's name.

"You look good," Radek said, studying Ronon's outfit. He did look very good: long, lean, full of energy and a hint of danger in his dark eyes.

Ronon adjusted Radek's blue scarf, saying mildly, "You, too."

They heard Elizabeth laughing, and walked out. In the _tranquillo_ , the one overlooking the canal, they saw Elizabeth and Lorne had their _crevetti_ on: cloth masks tied around the head or, in Elizabeth's case, something that combed into her hair at the sides of her face.

Radek was grateful for the mask when they finally disembarked from the water taxi into the grand plaza. It let him feel not just anonymous, but invisible. Ronon looked like a master thief in his _crivette_ , but Lorne and Elizabeth looked somber and dignified in theirs.

Elizabeth glowed. Her time in Nexia had been very good for her, Radek saw. Her skin had lost the ashy undertone and shone with good health. Even her hair gleamed, and Radek saw she was wearing sparkling beads in it. She walked with Lorne, their shoulders and hands brushing occasionally. Radek wondered if this was just a fling in Nexia, or if they were starting something important. He remembered that Lorne had called Elizabeth his wife to the Principe and Qadi, so he supposed this was serious to them both. At the moment, though, they were laughing and shooting glances at each other that, in another couple, would have made Radek roll his eyes. Tonight, though, he thought they both looked beautiful.

Eco greeted them first, then led them through a crowded anteroom and up a broad flight of stairs, to the big main room. The many windows were floor to ceiling, their shutters open so they looked onto the balcony and beyond. The air was warm, almost too warm in the crowded room. Servers walked among the guests, holding silver plates with aperitifs fizzing. They each took a glass, and then Elizabeth raised hers. "Gentlemen," she said smiling at them in turn. Then her smiled turned to a grin and she said:  
"There are good ships,  
and there are wood ships,  
The ships that sail the sea.  
But the best ships, are friendships,  
And may they always be."

They laughed and raised their glasses to her. Radek's tasted of peaches and sunshine. He took a deep drink, closing his eyes in pleasure at the taste and sensation of the drink. Like Prosecco, he thought, only a bit sweeter. He opened his eyes to find Ronon watching him from over the rim of his glass. He stared back, but then saw Vico approaching. "Hello," Radek greeted him, feeling a bit let down. Now Vico would pull Ronon away, into the thick of the party, and Radek would be left alone. He turned his head, not wanting to watch this, and saw Lorne and Elizabeth, hand in hand, walk through one of the tall windows. Their silhouettes were barely visible against the pale lavender sky of sunset. Around him, the party swirled: people laughing, glasses clinking, important-looking masked men having serious discussions while the women in gowns and _crivetti_ held their own deliberations.

He saw the Qadi watching him from across the room, surrounded by shorter men, a somber tree amid weaker saplings. Radek turned away; the Qadi disturbed him, as all politics did. Remnants of his childhood in Communist Czechoslovakia still clung to him, a slight fear and strong dislike of men in power who consciously chose to use that power for their own gain. He preferred Elizabeth's and the colonel's loose grasp of their reins of power, their frequent requests for advice and assistance.

When he turned back, he saw that Vico had gone and Ronon was watching him, almost as grave as the Qadi. "Where is Vico?" Radek asked him, looking around for the young man.

"With his friends. He wasn't really invited to the party, only to help with the --" Ronon waved at the walls, "with the decorations."

"You could have gone with him. I'm fine here; no danger, as you see."

Ronon only studied him, silent as he so often was. Radek quelled the impulse to scratch his head or clean his glasses. He swallowed and let Ronon look. He knew what Ronon saw: a smallish man, moving into middle age, with sparse hair and bad eyesight. He hoped Ronon also saw his intelligence, and that Ronon found him at least entertaining. But Radek also studied Ronon, and what Radek saw was youth and vigor and what, he decided ruefully, could only be termed _puissance_.

"Rather be here," Ronon finally said. To Radek's amazement, he reached out, cautiously, and adjusted the blue silk scarf looped around Radek's neck. Then Ronon nodded, and said, "Qadi."

Radek turned, stepping away and inadvertently backing into Ronon, who draped an arm around Radek's shoulder and across his chest. Instantly Radek's heart began to race and his skin felt hot and dry. He was embarrassed by his reaction to Ronon's touch, but grateful for his presence. The Qadi was almost as tall as Ronon, surrounded by sycophants and attendants, more than Radek had ever seen with the Principe. After an awkward silence, Eco suddenly appeared, and Radek could breathe again.

"The Principe requests your company, Doctor Zelenka."

"Of course," Radek said, and let Ronon pull him along, out of the orbit of the Qadi, who remained silent and watchful. "Thank you," he said quietly to Eco. "What's going on?"

Eco shrugged, and looked uncomfortable, tugging at the yellow scarf around his throat. "Politics," he finally said. "There will be an election in three days, and the Qadi is very determined." He lowered his voice even more. "We have bodyguards around the Principe always. The Qadi ran against him six years ago and lost; he does not wish to lose again."

Radek really didn't care about Nexian politics, but he did care about the safety of Atlantis. "What would happen if the Qadi won the election?"

To his surprise, Eco grinned at him. "Probably nothing. It is the position, not the process he is interested in." Raising his voice, he said, "The beauty of Nexia is its antiquity and the city itself. Is there a more beautiful city among the stars?"

Personally, Radek thought Atlantis was more beautiful, but he said, "No, Eco. Any ruler is good as long as Nexia remains as she is."

Eco beamed at him. "Exactly. Exactly. As it was, so shall it be; that is the city's motto. Angels built Nexia, and it is our duty to preserve and protect it."

"Ah, Radek, Ronon," the Principe called, smiling at them. "I hear Eco telling you his political theory."

"It's a good theory," Radek said, and he meant it.

Eco smiled at them, and waved at a young man carrying a silver tray. Radek swapped his empty glass for another full one. This time, Ronon raised his glass and, shocking Radek, said, "To the city: never old, but mellow, like wine."

The Principe raised his glass, clearly charmed. "You are as wise as you are beautiful," he told Ronon, and then sipped the sparkling wine.

Ronon had to nudge Radek before he remembered to drink. Ronon _was_ beautiful, he thought. The hint of emerald green in his black jacket set off his skin and eyes and hair, and the little beads in his dreadlocks glittered in the soft light of the room. Then he smiled at Radek, the new smile, the one he'd shared only after his return to Sateda, the smile that always made Radek smile back.

"Ah," the Principe said, clapping Radek on the shoulder. "My mistake. No work tonight! We will meet in a day or two and discuss your progress. But tonight we will drink and dance and, for the lucky, love." He patted Radek's shoulder again. "You are a lucky man, I think," he said, and swept away into his crowd of minders and constituents.

Radek was too embarrassed to look up at Ronon, so he quickly drank down the rest of his wine and set his glass down on the rim of an ornate planter, on top of the head of a little tigerish creature peering out through the frothy greenery.

"Let's go," Ronon said, and turned. Then he turned back and, after a heartbeat's hesitation, took Radek's hand, and led him out of the crowded room, down the staircase, through the anteroom, and into the plaza, still milling with people, women dressed in gowns like jeweled flowers, men in the dark suits and shimmering blazers and blocky jackets. Ronon and Radek slid their way through the crush, Radek trying not to tread on the long trains and slipping shawls. At last they reached the water taxi stand where they found Eco.

"This one," he said, helping them into the Principe's skiff.

"It won't fit under the Bridge of Secret Messages," Radek pointed out, frowning.

"There are other routes," Eco said. "Longer, and more private." He helped the boatman push off and waved at them.

"Weird," Ronon said, but he sat next to Radek, both facing forward. Radek was painfully aware of the boatman behind them and sat with his arms close to his body, his knees together. For the first time he felt constricted in the soft clothing, and loosened the scarf.

They puttered through the broad canal and then made several turnings into smaller ones. The sky was completely dark now, neither the two moons nor any stars showing; Radek thought he smelled rain in the air. He took a deep breath, and consciously tried to relax. He peeked at Ronon from the corner of his eyes; Ronon looked as uncomfortable as Radek felt, his beautiful smile completely gone as he stared into the dark.

The canal splashed lightly around them, reminding Radek why he'd been brought to Nexia. For show, he thought, thinking of Eco's words at the party. _Angels built our city_ , he'd said. For once, not the Ancients; otherwise the colonel would have known. Just some people from a long time ago, trying to escape the Wraith but who ended up building a beautiful city on tiny islands. But the days of creation in Nexia were long past; these were their days of preservation. He sighed. Well, he decided, he'd give them a plan. What the Principe and his council did with that plan was their business, not his. He sighed again, shifted on his seat, and let his arm brush Ronon's, who smiled. Radek began to enjoy the long ride home that the Principe's oversized skiff required.

Ronon leaned a bit against Radek, and he felt the weight of Ronon's dreadlocks against his shoulder. The night felt even warmer to Radek, and he wished he had a glass of the fizzy wine they'd been drinking at the party. Suddenly he saw the flash of summer lightning shine through heavy clouds. No sound reached them; perhaps it was too far out at sea, or the ocean had absorbed the growl of thunder. Not the jagged bolts they sometimes saw in Atlantis, but brilliant sheets flaring behind the cumulonimbus cloud towers it illuminated.

"Rain tomorrow, I think," the boatman said, as they slid beneath a bridge. "Watch your heads, gentlemen!" Ronon had to duck a bit; the skiff really was too big for the canals in their part of the city. He leaned forward and to his left, into Radek, so their faces were very near. Radek's heart sped up again.

Ronon watched him, Radek knew. He'd known for some time. In Atlantis, in his lab, he sometimes caught sight of Ronon, peering around at all the commotion. In the mess hall, he'd catch Ronon's eye when one or the other of them fought with Rodney about the quality or quantity of food. And on this trip, Ronon had spent every free moment with Radek, always there, at his back, quietly watching.

Like a scientist, Radek thought. Take observations and measurements. Maybe to make a prediction. Ronon sat up as their skiff moved out from under the bridge, but he didn't move away. He smiled down at Radek, who gazed back up at him. I wonder, Radek thought. I wonder.

The canal grew narrower, until the boatman had to use all his skill to turn into their broader canal. When he tied up at the quay, Ronon helped Radek out of the skiff. "Good night," he said gruffly to the boatman.

"Good luck getting back," Radek added. The boatman nodded, and maneuvered the skiff in a tight circle before heading back.

When they were alone, Ronon took Radek's elbow, held it for a moment, and then slid his hand down Radek's forearm until their hands touched. Radek thought his heart would leap out of his chest, but he curled his fingers around Ronon's. Staring at their joined hands, he said, "I'm older than you. I'm, I'm serious and have much work and am afraid of so much -- going off-world, the water around Atlantis, and you. I am a little afraid of you, Ronon."

Ronon put his other hand on top of Radek's. "Don't be," he whispered, his voice a low rumble. Summer lightning flared again; the air smelt heavy and wet, and full of the promise of storm.

Radek took a deep breath and looked up again. "What do you want, Ronon?"

Ronon regarded him gravely, his thumb stroking the back of Radek's hand. After an eternity, Ronon slowly leaned forward. Without hesitation, Radek met him, their lips touching lightly, and then he tilted his head a bit and opened his lips to sigh with pleasure. They kissed more firmly, and Radek felt Ronon's tongue gently stroke his lower lip. He stepped forward, wrapping his free arm around Ronon, rising on his toes and pressing their bodies together. Ronon was all muscle, hard and firm and young, and suddenly Radek wanted that more than he wanted anything. He moaned softly, but Ronon heard him and chuckled. Grasping Radek's hand tightly, he led them into their home on the canal, up the broad stairs, through the enormous room, the mirror flashing with distant lighting, and into Radek's bedroom. The curtains were still drawn back and the shutters open, but Radek didn't care. He began kissing Ronon again, clutching at his soft emerald-and-black blazer, sliding his leg between Ronon's and leaning against his crotch, delighted to feel Ronon's excitement there.

Ronon was gasping now, too, no longer the calm smiling confident man Radek knew, but a man who clearly wanted Radek. He pulled off the blue silk scarf and Radek's jacket, then his own. Radek pushed into Ronon again, touching his chest, his shoulders, his back, his waist, holding onto his hips as he kissed Ronon's mouth and chin, his cheeks and his throat. He was harder than he'd been in months, but he felt as if he could last all night. He wanted a long, slow night with Ronon in his bed, empty for as long as he'd lived in the Pegasus galaxy.

They backed into the bed, Ronon sitting abruptly and pulling Radek on top of him. For a moment, he was in the embarrassing position of sitting on Ronon's lap, but then Ronon lay down and Radek straddled him, moving against him, still kissing, still touching. Ronon rolled onto his side, so they lay facing each other, panting slightly. They kissed for a long time, teasing each other into greater arousal, until Radek felt light-headed with desire, as if he were at some enormous altitude where the atmosphere was thinner and the sun so much brighter.

At last, Ronon rolled again, putting Radek onto his back, then straddled him, sitting on Radek's thighs, and put his hand through the fold in Radek's jumpsuit, the open fold that Lorne had been worried about. Ronon's big hot hand nearly undid Radek; his hips raised helplessly, seeking more pressure. Ronon leaned forwarded and kissed Radek. "Please," Ronon whispered. "Please."

"Anything," Radek gasped, and he meant it. He would do anything for Ronon. "Just, what, ohhh . . ."

Ronon whispered into Radek's ear, barely audible, "Fuck me. Radek, Radek."

Radek couldn't think of anything he wanted to do more. He scrabbled at his clothes and Ronon's, not caring if he ripped apart Levas' hard work. He wanted to see Ronon nude, as beautiful as one of the many figures carved in Nexia, and he wanted to taste him and touch him and know that he now had that privilege.

When they were both naked, their clothes tossed onto the floor, they lay again side by side, Radek stroking Ronon's face. "You are so beautiful," he said. "The most beautiful man I ever see." He heard his English fail. " _Hezky_ ," he murmured, kissing Ronon again. " _Muzny. Nemaly._ "

Ronon laughed, a brilliant sound in the night. He pushed at Radek till he was on his back again, and he kissed Radek's prick, sucking at it, then drawing it into his mouth. "Oh!" Radek cried, "oh, _Ronon, milenec_." He came, delighted and embarrassed all at once.

He dropped his head back onto the bed, watching Ronon for any sign of disappointment. Ronon sucked at him till he was tender, then kissed his prick again. He kissed Radek's nipples, something that he'd rarely experienced, and Radek's throat, and then Radek's mouth. Radek sighed, relaxed and happy. "You must fuck me, Ronon."

Ronon's eyes widened, and he grinned at Radek. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Radek strained to reach his bedside table. "I have something. Just," he grabbed the container and passed it to Radek. "Just take your time."

Ronon kissed him again. "Later," he said. "Would you? Your mouth, I wanted that, too." He knelt over Radek, who grasped Ronon's hips and raised his head to suck his prick into his mouth. Ronon was gentle but insistent, and took his long time, sighing small words of encouragement. Radek's jaw would ache tomorrow, but he thought it would be worth it.

Ronon gasped and jerked and came, spilling out of Radek's mouth, who hurriedly wiped at his mouth. Ronon kissed him, hard, thrusting his tongue into Radek's mouth; Radek shivered at his power and with desire. Ronon slowed, kissing Radek more gently, until they lay curled into each other, the warm night air cooling their sweaty bodies, making out in sleepy pleasure. Ronon fell asleep first, and Radek watched him. He heard Lorne and Elizabeth arrive, heard them laughing as they stumbled up the stairs, and then into the bedroom nearest Radek's -- into Elizabeth's room. The doors slid shut, and then there was only the slapping of the water against the canal as the breeze picked up.

In the morning, Radek woke to find Ronon watching him. He reached his hand up and touched Ronon's face, suddenly so important to him. The morning was dark and he heard rain drizzling beyond his windows, and a steady drip from the roof onto a corner of his balcony. "No place to go today," Ronon said.

"Then let's stay right here," Radek suggested. His stomach growled. "After breakfast."

They got up, Radek feeling a little shy after last night, but Ronon seemed completely at ease in his nudity. Radek handed him his robe so he could return to his room, but Ronon came right back, carrying his own robe and helping Radek into it. It was obvious at a glance that they were wearing each other robes, but Radek didn't mind. He thought Ronon was making a statement about them, and he agreed wholeheartedly.

The wind banged one of the shutters free, so they wrestled them closed and tied the long curtains back more fully. Elizabeth and Lorne were still in bed, so they had the _tranquillo_ to themselves. The terrace was dark with rainwater, puddles reverberating under the steadily growing rain. Far off, at the edge of the world, Radek could see the sun shining through the ragged edge of the clouds, but it was dim and distant; here, in Nexia, the clouds were heavy, obscuring the tops of nearby buildings. Then the sun was up and behind the thick cloud cover, and the room darker than ever.

Radek made a pot of coffee for them while Ronon peeled the rose-colored fruit. They ate it with toast and cheese and sour cherries, something both of them had learned to love in Nexia. Ronon gave him a slow grin, a little mischievous, and reached over the table with a dripping sour cherry in his fingers. Radek opened his mouth and let Ronon slip it into his mouth, licking Ronon's wet fingers. If Elizabeth or Lorne had come in at that moment, he would have been embarrassed, but they didn't, and the look in Ronon's eyes made Radek remember his whisper last night: Fuck me, he'd said, and suddenly Radek wanted to, right that moment.

He stood up abruptly, aware that his robe didn't hide his growing erection. Ronon's grin got bigger and they hurried back to the bedroom, trying to be quiet. Radek couldn't help laughing, though. He spared a thought for Lorne and Elizabeth, and hoped they were as happy. He thought about Rodney for an instant; he'd have to thank Rodney somehow, for this could never have happened on Atlantis, he was sure, and then wondered whether rumor was right and Rodney and Sheppard were together. But then Ronon shoved the doors together, dropped his robe, and seized Radek. They kissed passionately, wild in way they'd been too tired for the night before, and Radek said, "Do you -- what you said -- with me?"

Ronon didn't answer, but Radek didn't need one. Ronon groaned and they pressed against each other, kissing wildly. Ronon's wrapped his hand around Radek's prick and he pushed into it, wanting more. He took a deep breath, and walked to the bed, Ronon following. They lay down together, and Radek turned all his attention onto Ronon, watching every shift of muscle, listening to every sound he made. He was beautiful; the Principe had been right about that. And for some reason, he wanted Radek: quiet, studious Radek, with laugh lines around his mouth and a little pot belly.

Ronon laughed suddenly. "What? What?" Radek asked him, stroking his forehead and cheeks.

"I never thought you'd be interested in me. I'm not a scientist. I don't know much about your galaxy or your world."

"I always wanted you," Radek said, surprising himself. Had he? Maybe he had. "I want you right now," he said more softly, kissing Ronon.

"You need to -- I want you to --" Ronon started, then swallowed and said clearly, "Fuck me. That's what I want."

Radek's heart jumped and he gasped and said, "Yes, oh, _ano_ , yeah," and a dozen nonsense words before he found the lubricant. They were both laughing now, trying to figure out this new thing between them. Radek couldn't remember being happier.

When he was deep in Ronon, almost lying on Ronon's back, both of them sweaty and panting, he paused and said, "At home -- in Atlantis?"

Ronon said, "Yeah, we, I think, we, oh, _shit_ ," and Radek twisted his hips, the tone in Ronon's voice was so exciting to him. He felt desired, and cared for, and maybe even loved. At the thought he came, pushing hard into Ronon, who pushed into the pillow beneath him and shuddered. "Fuck," Ronon said hoarsely.

Radek gently extricated himself and flopped next to Ronon, who tossed the messy pillow onto the floor. He rested one hand on Radek's stomach, and there was such affection in his eyes that Radek felt like an idiot for not observing it before. "I, Ronon," he started. Ronon smiled so gently that Radek shut up. There's no need to say anything, he thought, studying Ronon's face. Ronon's behavior had told him all he needed. Such a scientist, he thought, shaking his head at his blindness. Ronon was always there, watching, looking out for him.

He sighed, and closed his eyes. They napped until they fucked again, and slept until the growling of Ronon's stomach woke Radek. They shared a quick wash in Radek's large bath; he gestured toward the oversized tub and Ronon grinned at him, raising his eyebrows. Radek had a sudden vision of himself bent over the side of the deep tub, water bubbling around them while Ronon fucked him.

Ronon's stomach growled again, and they went out into the _tranquillo_ overlooking the canal, where they found Lorne and Elizabeth. Elizabeth, Radek thought, looked very happy, and Lorne looked very pleased with himself. Both their faces were shining, and they both turned a bit pink when Ronon and Radek joined them.

Ronon seized the bread and tore a chunk, dabbing it in the seasoned melted butter. When he'd taken a huge bite and swallowed, he said, "You guys together now?"

Radek laughed. "I do not think it is our business," he said, but added, "nor do I think you need to ask. Just look." He gestured toward them. Elizabeth's toes were tucked under Lorne's thigh, and Lorne was dressed in a flowing shirt.

"Nice dress," Ronon said, and took another bite.

"Levas suggested it. Apparently it's what men wear in their homes," Elizabeth explained, her eyes never leaving Lorne. She looked, Radek thought, in love. He looked at Ronon, chewing contentedly. He looked younger and happier than Radek could remember. He hoped that he had done that for Ronon. He picked up a plate of small cheeses and offered it to Ronon, who took a round white one speckled with pepper. Radek took one himself, a creamy yellow one in the shape of a little pyramid, and bit into it. The center was almost gooey, like _tvaruzek_ only without the smell.

He looked around. The rain had lessened, but it was still drizzling, and the clouds still hovered over the city; they looked as though they were here to stay. The air was warm but very wet. Elizabeth's hair was curling in the humidity; he thought she looked charming with the curls, her smile and glowing eyes, her obvious happiness. He wished she could always be like this.

Lorne, too, looked very happy. He was a handsome man, Radek had always thought, and he liked his dry sense of humor and how he refused to let Rodney bully him. His dimples flashed as he smiled at Elizabeth, offering her the plate of cheese. A good man, just the kind of man Atlantis needed, Radek thought. The right kind of man to help Colonel Sheppard with his duties, and to lighten Elizabeth's burdens.

And Ronon, sitting next to him, grinning to himself, probably at Elizabeth and Lorne's behavior. But he grinned at Radek, too, and then, surprisingly, winked at him. "Eat up," he said in an unbearably sexy voice. "Need your energy." He winked again.

Radek laughed. At the rain-scented wind, the dark clouds obscuring the beautiful city, at his friends, so obviously in love, and at himself, because he thought he might be just as obvious and just as in love.

He nudged Ronon's knee with his own. "You, too, _milenec_ ," he said, and the word was as sweet as Ronon's kisses on his lips. "You, too."

* * *

  


  


This beautiful cover was made for me by dear Ciderpress.


End file.
